The Prophecies
by Akane-chan2
Summary: When the light and the darkness meet ....^_^ OK my summary suck´s but the important is the story
1. Default Chapter

The Prophecies This is a history about one young King that was very powerful and brave but this same king was very lonely and ruled his Kingdom with a heart of stone. His name was Edymion...but everyone called him Lord of the Darkness. In this same Kingdom existed an old and prophecyes that no one really believed but little did they know that the propheci would turn reality. 


	2. one

The Prophecies
    
    This is a history about one young King that was very
    
    powerful and brave but this same king was very
    
    lonely and ruled his Kingdom with a heart of stone. His name
    
    was Edymion...but everyone called him Lord of the Darkness.
    
    In this same Kingdom existed an old
    
    and prophecyes that no one really believed but little did they know
    
    that the propheci would turn reality.
    
    The Prophecy
    
    "The wise of the wisests
    
    Won't be able to see
    
    The new time coming
    
    Built by two...
    
    One born in a night of darkness
    
    And the other in a night of light
    
    The first will rule and be a King
    
    The second no one knows for sure
    
    The two will be the opposite of each other
    
    Black and white
    
    Darkness and light
    
    The king will be feared by warriors
    
    And desired by ladies
    
    But in the future
    
    He will met a girl
    
    With golden shining hair
    
    Pure blue eyes
    
    And a heart filled with contagious love
    
    The king will fall in love with her
    
    The two will became one
    
    And one will love the other
    
    More than life itself
    
    together they will built the future
    
    But both of them be aware:
    
    Jealous and betray
    
    will be in their journey
    
    trying to destroy what love built.
    
    If both survive to the test of love
    
    Love and peace will rule
    
    What before was darkness"
    
    At: This is my first fan fic and I'm not to good in english
    
    because isn't my natural language ...
    
    So don't worry if you see mistakes in my grammar
    
    Ok?
    
    If one of you want to help me finish this fic or just tell
    
    me to stop because my fic is *&¨%$ like my grammar just
    
    send me a e-mail
    
    ah and don't forget to review
    
    ( dani.moon@uol.com.br ) .


	3. the song

Before you read :

"..."  thinking

-talking
    
    The forest
    
    The night was cold, and the sky without stars,
    
     but a pair of dark blue eyes could be seen between the trees.
    
     The owner
    
    of those eyes was a tall men with dark hair, and his face
    
    shown that he was deep in thoughts.
    
    His name was Endymion, the King of middle earth,
    
     and he was the most
    
    powerful warrior of the kingdom.
    
    Endymion was walking with his horse by his side through the
    
    Forest, and
    
     everyone could see the anger that his eyes were
    
    expressing at that moment.
    
    " Damn it ... Who they think they are?
    
    I'm the king and if I don't want to get married
    
     I won't get married.
    
    I will kill the bastard that proposed such thing. No .... I
    
    have a
    
    better idea, first I'm going to torture him until he beg for
    
    his own death and then.."
    
    But all his anger disappeared when he noticed that someone was
    
    singing
    
    - And when the darkness fill your heart don't worry
    
    because I'm there for you, and with my love I will make your
    
    heart shine with light once again.
    
    -
    
    Curious to see who was singing the beautiful melody with such
    
    angelic voice, he followed the singing. For his surprise, in the
    
    middle of the forest next to lake, he found a beautiful woman
    
    with a weird hair style that remind him of odangos Her hair
    
    was like pure gold, she had pale skin and she had the most gorgeous
    
    pair of baby-blue eyes. She was dressed in simple clothes
    
    (slave clothes) and her lips where rosy.
    
    Edymion could swear that if her lips tastes as good as they
    
    looked like, her mouth would be sweet as honey.
    
    The first thought that came to his mind was that a angel
    
    had fallen from heaven. In his eyes, she was perfect.
    
    Sorry I know thy fic is short but I will put one bigger next
    
    time
    
    Thank you and please Review


End file.
